


It's the best way we survive

by honeybearbee



Series: 10k Posts Fic Giveaway Plus Holiday Fics [3]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne deals with Hao or Hao deals with Jeanne</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the best way we survive

**Author's Note:**

> for skyvikingsandbloodyshamans on tumblr, who wanted _shaman king - hao x jeanne: and as prompt well… Would a song count? Like Dirty Little Secret?_ it's been aaaages since i've seen/read shaman king so skyvikingsandbloodyshamans gave me some info and wikipedia gave me the rest. sorry if it's ooc.

Jeanne watched warily as Hao entered the room. Many of the Shamans were mingling. Jeanne didn’t want to, but Marco suggested it might be a good thing.

It didn’t seem like a good thing as Hao began making his way over to her.

“Jeanne, lovely to see,” Hao smirked at her.

Jeanne nodded curtly and began to walk away. Her heart fluttered a bit when Hao reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Won’t you have a drink with me?” he asked politely.

She took a deep breath and pulled her hand away firmly. “No, thank you. I have to go train.”

Hao laughed loudly and rudely. “I’m sure your Iron Maiden can wait.”

Jeanne flushed as everyone stared at them. She saw Yoh staring at them intently, but no one moved towards them.

“Don’t make a scene now, Jeanne,” Hao said quietly as he leaned in. He took her hand again and led her to a table.

Jeanne could feel her face heat up even more as everyone watched the two of them. _It’s embarrassment. And fear. Nothing else._

Once they were seated, Hao scooted his chair very close to Jeanne. She turned her head away, but Hao took her chin gently and made her face him.

“Don’t look away. You have very pretty eyes.”

“Thank you,” Jeanne mumbled. She only replied because she was raised to have manners, and not because he gave her an actual complement.

They drank in silence. Jeanne finished her drink quickly and hurriedly got up from the table and left the room. She heard footsteps behind her and walked quicker. Just as she reached her rooms, a hand grabbed her arm.

“Jeanne,” Hao said softly.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, her voice wavering.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Because I enjoy doing this.”

“Tormenting me?”

When Hao smiled it was slightly cruel and slightly sad. “Partially. Having a dirty secret is fun, messing with everyone’s head is more fun.” He kissed her once more, on the mouth this time and walked away with a smirk.

Jeanne fumbled her way into her rooms, where she began to cry. She knew Hao was evil, but there was something about him that called out to her. She was brought up to hate him, and while she didn’t fully trust Hao, but she couldn’t stay away.

She wiped her face and took a deep breath. She could keep this secret and just pray Hao wouldn’t reveal it at the worst moment.


End file.
